marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Vol 2 2
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * Henri * * * * ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** **** ** *** Items: * * * * & * | Synopsis1 = Henry Gyrich is furious that the Avengers have allowed Thor, a time lost barbarian and thunder god join their team without his sanction. While Gyrich demands to speak to Nick Fury, Captain America, Vision and Henry Pym test out Thor's strength to find his upper limits. During the test, Vision notices that Ultron (now upgraded to Ultron-2) has exhibited the ability to upgrade himself, an ability that the Vision himself does not have. Thor begins to grow bored with the constant tests and demands that they treat him by his godly statue not like some test animal. Elsewhere, Janet van Dyne takes the Scarlet Witch and Hellcat out shopping for new clothes, while Swordsman and Hawkeye train in Avengers Island. Hawkeye expresses his displeasure with being led by Captain America and his ambitions to lead the Avengers. While nearby a strange ship materializes next to the George Washington Bridge, prompting the Avengers attention. The strange ship approaches Avengers Island just as Scarlet Witch and Hellcat are returning from shopping and they are struck down by an energy bolt fired by it's pilot. Thor, Vision, Cap, Hawkeye and Swordsman then rush out of the complex to greet their attacker. The attacker introduces himself as Kang the Conqueror, a time traveler from the 31st Century come to best the Avengers in battle. While elsewhere Loki and Enchantress make a deal that Loki is to attack and destroy the Avengers, however he must turn the Scarlet Witch, the Enchantress' supposed daughter, over to her. This pact has an impact that is felt by Agatha Harkness all the way in Salem Massachusetts, making her sense that Wanda is in trouble. The Avengers meanwhile are battling Kang, and finding that their weapons are ineffective against the time travelers future technology. However the constant bombardment of Thor and the others causes Kang's personal force field to go down, however when the Vision tries to phase through Kang, he is knocked out and a beam fired from Kang's ship knocks out all the Avengers except for Thor. When Thor attempts to attack Kang, he is stopped by a tractor beam that captures him as well. With the Avengers all but defeated Nick Fury orders Sellars to call in the Fantastic Four, however they are presently busy on a mission. With no other choice, Fury decides to mobilize a SHIELD assault team to try and free the Avengers. Inside Kang's ship, Kang has all the Avengers in statsis and is displaying the Vsiion, Thor's hammer, Captain America's shield, Swordsman's swords, and Hawkeye's bow and arrows as trophies which he displays for his love, the reason for his trip back into the past to attack the worlds greatest heroes: Mantis. This story is continued next issue... | Notes = * Tight continuity: It is indicated that the Fantastic Four are busy on a mission, and the editor notes that readers should see for more details. Part of that issue features the Fantastic Four battling the Mole Man prior to meeting with SHIELD and establishing themselves as the FF. The second half of the issue is the group being deployed by SHIELD to prevent the Sub-Mariners invasion of the surface world. It is unlikely the battle between the Avengers and Kang happens between these two events, as features Thor and Captain America of the Avengers appearing in the issue. It's entirely likely that the battle with Kang occurred after the Sub-Mariner invasion of New York. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}